


The Best Feeling in the World

by SodaUndead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cats, Confessions, Cuddles, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Heartbeats, Hinata Shouyo loves cats, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hugs, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Outage, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Thunderstorms, Volleyball, hinata shouyo - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaUndead/pseuds/SodaUndead
Summary: In which Hinata thinks a cat's cuddles are the #1 best feeling in the world but a thunderstorm and a confession lead him to think that just maybe it's the 2nd best.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	The Best Feeling in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this more than I do.♡

Warm and fuzzy.

Soft and sweet.

Loving and gentle.

Hinata loved it, everything concerning it. The ball of fur that snuggled into his lap. He pulled the cat closer to him, which it soon responded to the gesture with a purr. Her name was Allie, she had a heart-shaped nose and was all white save their ears. Her ears were speckled golden brown and orange, but the left ear was pointier and had a mass missing from the tip.

He smiled lightly in utter bliss. This, he thought, was the greatest feeling in the world.

He drew the blanket closer and soon fell asleep, only waking to see the faint grey light emitting from his bedroom window. He tried to stretch, but couldn't. There was a small weight on his lap keeping him in place, looking down he noticed Allie curled up, her nose in between Hinata's elbow.

"Oh," he chuckled slightly, gently poking his thumb at her nose at an attempt to wake the sleeping feline. She peered up, her eyes wide, and looking into them you could read all the questions that formed in her mind. Things such as, "Must we get up now?" or, "Why my nose?"

"Sorry, Al, " Hinata picked the cat up and gingerly set it down. Then, he proceeded to get ready for his school day. All was fine, and when he got to school, he waited for a certain raven-haired boy.

This boy was so very special to Hinata as he had a crush on him. Not the typical crushes that lasted a month or two- This was different. Hard to describe, something so extraordinary and warm and inviting it was difficult to ignore.

When Hinata snapped back into the world, the raven-haired boy was walking towards him, typing away on his phone. This boy had not a care in the world for where he may have been headed, not one at all. But, he was still, somehow surprised when he bumped into the smaller boy.

"Sorry, Kageyama!" Hinata jumped back on reflex, closing his eyes and bracing himself for contact, arms practically glued to his side.  
Kageyama, the taller boy, looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets, along with his phone. "Whatever, let's just go," He said.  
Walking off towards the gym, with Hinata quickly following.

The boys set up everything and began tossing to each other. It was mostly silent and you could only hear the faint sounds of shoes squeaking against the gym floor. Eventually, they stopped for a drink break. Which seemed to be lasting longer than expected because they were sitting on the floor, just talking.

Hinata was sitting cross-legged, his hands on his ankles as he leaned forward to excitedly tell the other male something. While Kageyama was sitting against the wall, not facing Hinata. He could only see the ginger through his peripheral vision or if he turned his head. But Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"Oh- and this show I found last night is good Kageyama! You should watch it. It's about cats! It's where the cats are just going about their daily lives and people are just filming it! Whenever they meow there's like captions to make it into conversations, and-"

"Sounds boring. I don't even like cats, anyways,"

"Whaa?! Why not?" Hinata huffed, crossing his arms and making a pouting face.

"Well, they don't like me so,-"

Hinata cut him off. " Nope! I don't believe you! Cats are amazing. You probably haven't found the right cat. Maybe one that's mean and scary like you would be the right cat! " He tapped his chin with his fingers, thinking for a bit what could help make Kageyama like cats. "I woke up with my cat on my lap! She's really cute and soft. Also, she likes being petted! She purrs a lot, too. And, um...Snuggling with a cat is probably like... The best feeling ever!"

The best feeling ever, you say? Kageyama thought. He glanced at Hinata for a few seconds. His heart started pounding. Or maybe it wasn't pounding at all. He wasn't sure. His heart just felt weird and it was hard to breathe. He looked away, grabbing his water bottle and silently taking a sip.

***

It was now the end of the day, and they were practicing with the rest of the team now. But it was going to end soon. In a way, Hinata was sad because he wanted to continue playing, but he was also a little thankful for he was extremely exhausted. He was a little careless last night and stayed up on his phone the whole time. He didn't get a wink of sleep. He was good in the morning though, so he figured that his lack of sleep was just now catching up to him.

'Stupid, 'Top Ten Scottish legends that turned out to be true...' He grumbled under his breath, mentally cursing at himself for not being able to have some self-control and sleep. When practice ended, he quickly changed and headed outside, only to stop and sit on the concrete and lean against the gym walls.

"Stupid, what are you doing?" Kageyama asked, walking closer.

"Mmf...Tireeeed.." Hinata said.

"You're rarely tired. So, why are you now? Are you sick? If you're sick you shouldn't have come, you need to take ca--to ah...Stay away from me!" It was obvious that Kageyama changed what he was going to say mid-sentence. It made Hinata giggle.

"No, I'm not sick, Bakayama! I just didn't sleep much last night." He looked away and focused on the ground. Mumbling, "Or maybe at all."

"Idiot." By this time Kageyama had walked over and sat next to Hinata. They were sitting rather close. Closer than usual. It made Hinata's cheeks heat up. "Maybe just sit here for a bit until you feel like you can ride your bike back home. And uh, because of I um... " His ears felt like clothes right after you get them out of a dryer. Hot. "Well, I know you get lonely sometimes...so I um, I'll stay with you," He looked away. There was an awkward silence that filled the air for a few minutes after.

Hinata yawned. Leaning his head against the taller boy's shoulder, quietly mumbling his thanks. Kageyama tensed, looking down at the boy, all he could see was his extremely messy and fluffy hair. Though it wasn't much, the sight made him relax a bit.

This was nice.

Was this the feeling Hinata talked about? Was this how he felt with cats? Kageyama looked away and shook his head slightly.

God,

This boy.

What was he doing to him?

And at this moment, this very moment. This precious and quiet and peaceful moment. He had decided.

***

It was the next day, and the end of practice again. Hinata had just finished changing and Kageyama was silently waiting for him outside. The sky was a light grey, but Tobio figured this was because it was nearing winter. His heart fluttering in and out. The feeling making him uncomfortable. He wanted to run far, far away from it. He did not like it at all, not one bit. Maybe. Or maybe that's what he was trying to tell himself because man, he knew he'd be scared- yeah, that's a given. But boy-oh-boy, he didn't expect to be this nervous. It was crazy to think about, someone so cool and seemingly calm to be so worked up over something like a confession.

That's what he tried to tell himself. He tried to tell himself he didn't like it, or that it was a stupid confession.

Yeah...

Hinata popped out of the gym, his head hanging low while he hummed a song loudly, (and frankly, quite annoyingly. too.) But Tobio didn't seem to mind. Hinata looked up when he saw the tall shadow of a boy near him, startled, and a little scared as to what Kageyama might do if he had thought his humming was annoying in any way.

But when Kageyama just started running, Hinata furrowed his brows as his eyes lit up. That's when his legs moved, there was no stopping them. They were racing. Racing to the point where their paths diverged and they had to walk home separately. Hinata had always hated that part, though. It made his heart squeeze every time. It was like someone crushing a rose in their hand. Someone ruining something so beautiful and amazing for no good reason.

They stopped when they got to the street, standing on the sidewalk as both boys bent down, their hands on their knees and elbows on their thighs. Desperately trying to regain their normal breathing pattern. Hinata finished first, which he noticed, resulting in him standing abruptly with his hands on his hips as he loudly proclaimed, "I WO-"

The words died in his throat as soon as he felt a cold drop of water on his wrist. It rolled onto his fingers and made the hairs on his arms stand. Hinata mentally questioned himself, was it meant to rain today? He couldn't remember.

"Is it raining? It probably won't get too bad that quick. So uh- before it does I need to tell you something real quick, "He said. Kageyama stood regularly, his hands in his pockets. (Yet again!) He could feel his ears catch fire, making him immediately turn his head away to look at anything other than Hinata. This was so much more embarrassing than what he expected. I mean, wow.

Then, his plan shattered right in front of him as it started pouring. Did he have bad luck or something?

"Kageyama!" Hinata squeaked, "My house is like an hour away... Can I please stay at yours until the rain stops?" He pleaded.

Kageyama frowned. With rain like this, he knew it wouldn't stop until midnight or early morning. Though with reluctance, he answered with a slow nod. This small action caused Hinata to jump up, a smile splayed on his lips. He almost went in for a hug- almost.

Then Kageyama surprised Hinata. His fingers curled around his tiny wrist and he bolted. Running as fast as he could because, dear lord, he did not want Hinata to have a cold due to himself. When they finally reached his house, (which was close, actually. Around only a ten-minute walk. But when you sprint I guess it takes half the time because it was only around five minutes. )

Kageyama fumbled with his house keys helplessly for a good 30 seconds or so before shoving Hinata into his house.

Then they just stood there, hopelessly and silently. Without a doubt, waiting for the other to say the first word. Their clothes were soaked, dripping by the second. Kageyama practically had a pool at his feet while Hinata managed to have just a few droplets on the ground. Kageyama sucked in a breath through his teeth, wondering how someone could look so amazing, utterly attractive with their hair wet and plastered to their face. It was godly, he thought. There was probably no other way to describe such a thing. Then Hinata shivered.

"Do... Do you want to change those clothes? I- I could lend you some of mine... Like a sweater and some pants maybe...?"

"Yes, please! I'm really cold," Hinata giggled.

Kageyama lead Hinata to his bathroom. It was sleek and had a shelf behind the door that was part of the wall, and on that shelf were probably a dozen or more, white, fluffy towels.

"You can just dry off your hair or whatever. I don't care, " Kageyama said, leaving Hinata behind as he, (as Hinata assumed,) went to his room to look through his clothes for something Hinata might fit into.

Kageyama was dumbfounded when he found some pants he thought might fit Hinata. They were from 3 years ago, or maybe more, and were black basketball shorts. Then he looked for a sweater or hoodie or just something warm. He couldn't seem to find something like this that wouldn't be oversized on Hinata and sighed internally. He grabbed a red sweater that was extremely soft on the inside. Once he got the clothes, he changed into different clothes. When done, he gave the clothes to Hinata and closed the door behind him. A small part of his brain wishing he got to help him change. 

Not in a sexual way, more in an intimate, loving and helpful way?

Kageyama was in his kitchen making hot chocolate when Hinata stumbled in. His hair was still slightly damp and he had the clothes on. The shorts were slightly baggy while the sweater was nearly eating him alive, the white towel thrown carelessly across his shoulder. Kageyama chuckled lightly, which resulted in Hinata blushing intensely and stepping backward.

"Are you making hot chocolate? Can I have some?~"

"I'm making it for you, idiot!"

"Huh? what? "

Kageyama turned and reached to grab Hinata's hair in annoyance. When his fingers touched his hair, though, he realized that no, it was not damp, it was still wet. Just not dripping. Kageyama pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"You can't do anything right, can you? Here- let me... Let me dry your hair. I can do it better, anyway, " Kageyama said.

Hinata stupidly stared at Kageyama and blinked. Kageyama took this as a yes and plucked the towel from his shoulder only to put it on his head and try to dry his hair for him. To which both boys have to admit, was quite an awkward thing to do. But it was sweet nonetheless and very much intimate. Hinata found it hard to believe it was Kageyama doing this, he wasn't complaining, but was just astonished. He figured, "The King of the Court," couldn't do something so affectionate.

Both of the boy's breathing was slow, though their hearts drummed on quickly as ever. Their eyes never once breaking contact. Slowly, Hinata reached up to slide his hands over Kageyama's and hold them there. He sank into the touch. The only sound in the world was their breathing and the rhythmic thump of their hearts.

Then, just as quickly as it seemed to happen, it ended. Kageyama moved the towel over Hinata's face as he ran over to finish the hot cocoas.  
***  
Around 30 minutes later, Kageyama got a text saying his parents wouldn't be home for the rest of the night and then right after an alert saying the rain wouldn't clear until around three a.m., And then there was the thundering. The power went out not too long after.

And Hinata may have screeched and fallen to the floor. His hands flying to cover his head as he cowered down. This confused Kageyama but he quickly concluded that Hinata was scared of thunder and lightning

Wait.  
Hinata was scared of thunder and lightning?

"Oi, dumbass, get up. What the hell are you doing?"

Hinata looked up hesitantly at Kageyama. He looked pitiful. Tears were forming in his eyes as he trembled. "I...I'm scare..." The words faded in his throat, but that was all he needed for Kageyama to sit down, too.  
They were leaning against the couch in his living room. It was dark and hard to see anything but Kageyama was shining the screen of his phone around to see. He inhaled deeply before wrapping his arm behind Hinata and drawing him into himself.

They both blushed furiously. But none dared to move until Hinata relaxed along with Kageyama and he rested on his chest in front of Kageyama. Of course, this meant he had to shuffle around a little, but it wasn't much. Kageyama pulled Hinata close, His head tilting into the back of Hinata's neck, right under his head. He breathed deeply before raising his fingers to run through Hinata's hair softly.

"Kageyama?"

"..."

"Thank you," The ginger boy said softly, sinking into Kageyama's embrace. Kageyama smiled, though it was concealed in the dark, Hinata could still somehow tell he was smiling.

"Kageyama?

"Yeah?"

"I take back what I said the other day,"

"Huh? What-"

"This is the best feeling in the world," He finished. Slumping into Kageyama's chest as he snuggled closer. If that was even possible, that is.

Kageyama squeezed his arm around Hinata for a split second before letting out a shaky breath. "I like you too, dumbass," he said. Hinata moved his head and gawked upward, which forced Kageyama to move his head too, considering where it was and all. 

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before leaning closer. When they were only a few inches apart, Kageyama opened his mouth to speak. "Would it... Would it be alright if I kissed you?" He asked.

Hinata grinned. His face flushing as he pressed his eyes shut. His hands reached behind him to pull on Kageyama's top. He successfully pulled him down and their lips soon met.

It was messy. Sloppy. Obvious it was their first for both boys. But it probably didn't help to be in such a weird position. When they pulled away, both boys opened their eyes a second after. Kageyama touched his lips, they were tingling funny and just overall felt odd. But not in a bad way, odd. In a good way. He liked it.

Hinata did too, you could tell as he clumsily pulled Kageyama back into a kiss. It was slow and longer this time. Not any less awkward, though, but that couldn't be helped.

Hinata pulled away. He grabbed Kageyama's hands and wrapped his arms around himself. Kageyama tensed up but relaxed quickly within seconds. He laid his head on Hinatas, using his hair a blanket. 

Hinata fell asleep to the thrumming beats of Kageyama's heart. Kageyama found it endearing and adorable to see him listen to his heartbeat as he slept. Kageyama might've thought it was cute but that didn't stop him from getting up and picking Hinata up bridal style. 

He took him to his bed to lay him down to sleep and kissed his forehead. It didn't take him long to crawl into bed with him and hold him close, his grip never loosening even when he, too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE. this. took. forever. to. make.  
> It was like 3100 words but I guess after you edit a ton, it takes it down to like 2900 or something. This is probably the most words I've written anyway for anything. It's also like the first completely finished fic I've ever posted. So, you know, there's that! Also, please, please, please leave constructive criticism! I want to get better at writing.  
> Also, let me know what you think, maybe? I hope you liked it and that your teeth hurt from the fluff.


End file.
